1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing an image in conjunction with a protective cover panel for a device, which device includes a component which can benefit from protection by the cover panel The cover panel is moveable with respect to the component so as to provide an image change in an area positioned adjacent the cover panel when a user of the device moves the cover panel so as to uncover the component.